1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of improving image display quality and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using optical properties of liquid crystal. In order to display the image, the liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel on which the image is displayed and a backlight assembly that provides light to the liquid crystal display panel.
A backlight assembly is classified into an edge type backlight assembly and a direct illumination type backlight assembly in accordance with a position of a lamp unit that emits the light.
In the edge type backlight assembly, a lamp unit that emits the light is disposed in an area adjacent to a side surface of a light guide plate. The edge type backlight assembly is applied to a small-size or a medium-size liquid crystal display apparatus.
In the direct illumination type backlight assembly, a lamp unit that emits the light is disposed under the liquid crystal display panel. The direct illumination type backlight assembly is applied to a medium-size or a large-size liquid crystal display apparatus that requires a plurality of lamps.
In the direct illumination type backlight assembly, the plurality of lamps is disposed under the liquid crystal display panel so as to supply the light to the liquid crystal display panel. Thus, the direct illumination type backlight assembly may provide a high brightness light compared with the edge type backlight assembly.
However, the direct illumination type backlight assembly generates more heat than the edge type backlight assembly because the direct illumination type backlight assembly includes more lamps than the edge type backlight assembly. Especially, since the liquid crystal display apparatus is vertically disposed while the liquid crystal display panel is used, the heat generated from the lamps is concentrated at an upper portion of the liquid crystal display apparatus due to convection of the heat.
Thus, although the heat generated from each of the lamps is substantially identical to each other, a temperature at the upper portion of the liquid crystal display apparatus higher than a temperature at a lower portion of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
As a result, brightness at the upper portion of the liquid crystal display apparatus greatly increases in comparison with brightness at the lower portion of the liquid crystal display apparatus so that the liquid crystal display apparatus may not provide uniform brightness, thereby deterioration the image display quality of the liquid crystal display apparatus.